Wonderland: Revisitation Incarnation
by CharlieMuffin
Summary: Yeahhh had some fun with the D*sney/KH Wonderland. The first part of this chap ins a little slow-ish, I know, but it will get interesting quickly. Get over yourself if you hate me adding two characters. It's a FANFICTION.


_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _(c) Lewis Carroll

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix and Disney

_Wonderland: Revisitation Incarnation_ (c) Cheshire (CharlieMuffin)

Chapter one: Rabbits and Cheshiree

"Oh," Sayuri said under her breath, looking distastefully at a drawing of a rather curious cat. Its dark stripes rippled down its fur and the small grin on its feline face was charming. She knew the story about Alice and Wonderland and all that. But it was surely a joke, no matter how real anything ridiculous could be in these galaxies. Besides, Sora never _mentioned_ seeing Wonderland. Or was he just keeping secrets for himself? She twirled the pencil in her hand, clicking her tongue once. But the Cheshire Cat was just so lovable in his own little way. He never quite told you the straightforward answer, but was always kind enough and that grin was enough to make nearly anyone smile. (That nasty old Queen of Hearts aside!)

(You: Enough of this story junk.) (Cheshire: -sigh- Fine, fine.)

The Cheshire Cat's grin seems to widen

Sayuri: I must be seeing things, but... -looks closer-

CC: loud meowing noise

Everything goes black.

(You: OMG Did I get killed!?) (Sayuri: 'Ey, 'eeey! It says SA-YU-RI! Not !) (You: Geez...-retardish- SA-YU-RIII) (Cheshire: Calm down.) (Sayuri: Are you my Somebody?) (Cheshire: Are you my conscience?) (You: Oh no...Someone get them out of the same room!) (Sayuri: Y-you ARE my Somebody!) (Cheshire: Did I die!?) (Demyx: BWAHAHAHAHA! –lol-) (Axel: Can we continue, now?)

Fast Forward

It feels like hours later when she wakes up (finally). What is this place? It's dark and dreary...and empty...Small bursts of colorful light flash by signs that say things like "This Way" "Nowhere" "That-a-way". She groans. What is this place? It seems so familiar. "What's someone like you doing out here?" A silky voice asks. She whirls around, but no one is there. She thinks she sees a faint image of a white glove.

Sayuri:

Maybe it was the Cheshire Cat?

Sayuri: Where is this place? Wonderland isn't real.

With a sigh, she gives up and goes a random way. It leads to...a tea party? Heck. Maybe Wonderland IS real. In that case, she considers looking for the Cheshire Cat and walks cautiously to the end of the long table. Someone with a ridiculously large hat is talking to a girl with black hair and orange highlights in a sky blue and white dress. They are both having tea. It's the Mad Hatter and...Misaki?

(You: Who?) (Sayuri: My best friend) (Misaki: Hiya) (Cheshire: Hey :D)

Sayuri: -clears throat-

The Mad Hatter and Misaki look up. Misaki waves, while the Mad Hatter looks bewildered. Sayuri puts on her serious expression and gives them a silvery-red stony gaze.

Sayuri: Pardon the intrusion. Do either of you know where the Cheshire Cat is?

Mad Hatter: Hahaha! The Cheshire C—hahahaha!

Sayuri: Eh?

Mad Hatter: -laughing his butt off- You half-wit!

Sayuri: -slams hands on table- You pompous little...!!

Little does she know that claws have just erupted from her fingertips and ripped into the wood of the table. The Mad Hatter freaks.

Mad Hatter: Take it easy, Killer!

Sayuri: MY NAME'S SAYURI, DELINQUENT! –hissss-

Misaki: -laughing to self- Silly, you ARE a Cheshire Cat!

Sayuri: -blink- Huh?

Misaki: -point- Look at yourself.

Sayuri looks down and finds a plaid red skirt, black tights, a short-sleeved white blouse, and a red tie. Not to mention the red cat tail with black rings on it.

Sayuri: How--!?

Misaki: Awww, that's cute

Sayuri: Huh? What is? This isn't funny—

Misaki: Your ears, duh.

Sayuri: -taps the top of her head- oh...my...

Yay for red cat ears with black tips!

Sayuri: I...uh...

Misaki: See? You're one of the two Cheshire Cats.

Sayuri: Two?  
Misaki: Yeah! There's, well...you...

Sayuri: Sayuri

Misaki: Yes, Sayuri, and there's another one. He has a black top hat and formal clothes. White gloves, black ears, black tail, red hair, green eyes? Familiar?

Sayuri: ...Can't say I've seen him.

Misaki: I'm sure you will. –waves hand- He bothers everyone sooner or later.

Sayuri: He's a Cheshire Cat?

Misaki: Yup. Just go into the woods. You'll find him sooner or later.

Sayuri: Okay...

And with that, she goes back into the woods. Another Cheshire Cat? How odd...The description reminds her of someone. Oh, dear. Who was it?


End file.
